


Ow

by yeaka



Series: Chocono [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prom did a dumb.
Series: Chocono [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577287
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Ow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis coddles Noctis and Prompto _way_ too much. It’s not like Gladiolus hasn’t been training Noctis up since he was a tiny chocochick barely out of his shell. Sure, Prompto came later, but he’s still tough—he still rides with them, defends their territory and is old enough to stray from the nest: he doesn’t need to be watched over every minute of every day. He’s allowed to explore their world. That’s what it’s _there_ for. But Ignis is there to glare Gladiolus down, so Gladiolus begrudgingly does what the group mother hen wants him to.

He trudges across the empty plane, following Prompto’s scent and the telltale tufts of shed golden feathers. Prompto’s never particularly hard to find—he’s bright as the sun, and he squawks too easily, always flaring his wings and jumping and chirping: an adorable addition to their pack. The only downfall is that he’s too curious. Maybe too trusting. Gladiolus finally spots him behind a shallow rock formation, idly nudging around the dying brown bushes. 

Gladiolus meanders around the rock, and then abruptly realizes just what Prompto’s rooting around for. There’s a speck of green barely bigger than a single one of Prompto’s tail feathers, huddled back and twitching. 

Gladiolus gets close enough to see the spikes glimmer in the sun, then squawks _loud_ , needing Prompto to back off immediately. Prompto jerks up, glancing around at Gladiolus and _kwehing_ happily. Gladiolus spreads his giant wings and _roars_ , charging forward.

He’s too late. The cactus darts out of its hiding spot and splatters Prompto in hundreds of tiny needles that slice right through his feathers. Prompto shrieks in pain and reels away, toppling right over, claws scrabbling at the air. 

Gladiolus chases the monster away, dodging any more spikes and threatening to rip its weird head right off its weirder body. He waits until it’s long gone before he rushes back to his fallen comrade. 

He comes to Prompto’s writhing heap of yellow feathers and sighs, because Ignis is going to _kill_ him.

He, Ignis, and Noctis, are going to have to spend all night plucking the needles out. Prompto coos brokenly up at Gladiolus like he’s going to die. 

He’s not. But he’ll definitely need plenty of cuddles when he’s spike-free. Gladiolus nudges him right side up again. Gladiolus tries to offer one wing for support, but then he gets pricked on a needle and pulls back. Instead, he just swats Prompto with his beak, slowly guiding the poor thing home. With any luck, he’ll have learned his lesson, and Gladiolus, someday, will hear the end of it.


End file.
